This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical videoconferencing system according to the prior art. As shown therein, the system includes a codec 24 having a (wired or wireless) remote control 28 with a user interface 32, such as a touch screen user interface. A user of the system can initiate video calls, end or “hang up” video calls, adjust the volume of a call, etc. via the remote control 28 for the codec 24. However, other devices (including, e.g., a flat panel display 30, window shade control 32, lighting control 36, etc.) cannot be controlled via the codec remote 28, and must instead be controlled separately, typically using additional remote controls and/or user interfaces on the devices themselves. For example, in the system of FIG. 1, a user must power on the flat panel display 30 by pressing the power button on the flat panel display 30 or its remote control.
FIG. 2 illustrates another videoconferencing system according to the prior art. The system of FIG. 2 is similar to the system of FIG. 1, but further includes a programmable remote 64 (also referred to as a “custom remote”) having a user interface 68, such as a touch screen user interface. The custom remote 64 is typically programmed for controlling (wirelessly and/or via cables) not only the codec 24, but other devices as well, such as the flat panel display 30, window shade control 32, lighting control 36, etc., either directly or via a control processor 65 (also referred to as a remote processor). Therefore, a user may control the entire system of FIG. 2 via the custom remote 64. In that case, the other remote controls shown in FIG. 1 are not included in the system of FIG. 2 and, to the extent they are provided, can be stored away.
FIGS. 3A-3D illustrate another videoconferencing system according to the prior art. The system of FIGS. 3A-3D includes a custom user interface 68 which is typically programmed using a proprietary programming language to “talk” directly to, and only to, a system controller 65 (via wires and/or wirelessly) for controlling the various devices in the system. Feedback from the various devices connected to the system controller 65 is provided by the system controller 65 to the custom user interface 68. The controller 65 is programmed to control each device in the system and report the state of each device back to the custom user interface 68.